sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
El Padrino (character)
El Padrino is a minor villain in Sonic For Hire, El Padrino is Red Falcon the final boss of Contra 2, with the personality of a cocaine addicted South American drug-lord. He has his minions along with a bunch of coke whores who work for him. Role In Sonic For Hire In Season 3, episode "Contra", Tails serving as the mafia leader temporarily sends Eggman and Earthworm Jim to get a bunch of cash and cocaine from El Padrino. However, Eggman & Earthworm Jim is immediately captured by soldiers. They are taken to El Padrino, The giant head begins wondering if what he is seeing is genuine or if he is coked out of his mind. When the soldiers confirm they are real, Padrino orders them to tell him who they are and what they want, or they will be thrown to "Marmosets", which is not a group of little monkeys, but the name of his pet anaconda. The two give a rushed explanation of how they were sent to South America by Tails after Sonic was mauled by the Dog, it seriously backfires as El Padrino decides to keep the two for entertainment and the two love the cocaine so much they decide to stay there. Later in Season 4, episode "El Padrino", El Padrino, with a taco shell caught in his throat. The drug lord notices Sonic, recognizing him as "the infamous drunken hedgehog he's heard nothing about." Sonic quietly chews out his friends, then tells Padrino that he needs to take the two former nuisances home, preferably by donkey. Padrino notes that Sonic is not very fun for a drunken hedgehog. He further declares that he is done with them all and demands that they be thrown to Marmosets. Sonic also thinks that he refers to little monkeys until Eggman tells him about his pet anaconda. Padrino states (while wishing that he was more creative) that "Marmosets" also refers to the female pop group that he keeps around for entertainment. These girls are also coked out of their minds and haven't eaten in years (somehow), making Sonic and friends the perfect meal. As the mindless women begin filling the room, Jim begs Sonic to help them, thinking this sort of thing is his specialty. Sonic begrudgingly agrees, only if the two come home so they can be in the movie. Eggman accepts since there will be more "coke on tits" in Hollywood, where the action was invented. Jim accepts when he wants to play Tails, after which a "Marmoset" begins devouring his leg. While Jim cries, Sonic rounds up all the girls and spin dashes them to death. Sonic boasts to Padrino that he has killed his coke whores and must now let them go. Padrino outrageously assumes that Sonic can just kill his women, steal his employees, and head out, until Sonic admits that he thought that the deal was if one is trapped with something trying to kill them, and they kill it first, then they automatically get to leave. Padrino indeed lets them go, only on the grounds that he is "high as fuck". The episode ends with Jim and Sonic leaving through the new exit, only for Eggman to leap into a pile of coke and scream how he never wants to leave, forcing the worm and hedgehog to drag him out. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Characters